The Kiss
by myheartisyours0523
Summary: Finn has bruises, and Kurt's there to help. Kinn.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I don't own it. **

**Just something short I came up with.**

**Possibly a longer story, if the public wants. ;)**

**Summary: Finn has bruises, and Kurt's there to help.**

**Rated T for obvious reasons.**

**xoxo, Chuck.  
**

**

* * *

**

"How is this possible?"

Kurt glanced up from his Vogue magazine. Finn's shirt was halfway up his back and he was inspecting a large, purple bruise on his lower back. Kurt blinked twice and flushed a bright pink. "What do you mean?"

Finn frowned at his reflection. "Do you see that?"

"I'd be considered legally blind if I couldn't. It's hard to miss. You look slightly like Brad Pitt in Fight Club."

Finn tilted his head, surprised. "You've seen that movie?"

Of course he had. He could never get enough of Edward Norton. "How did that happen, Finn?"

"I don't remember."

"That's a promising answer."

"I mean...It must have happened during football or something." He pulled his shirt higher, revealing more yellow and black on his torso and shoulder blades. Kurt averted his eyes, glancing down at his comforter. Since the huge blowout last year, Finn had been extremely carefully about keeping his clothes on around Kurt after he'd moved back in. As the muscles in his back rippled and he finally just tugged his shirt over his head, Kurt thought solely of his grandmother in a bikini and McQueen selling stirrup pants. He had to awkwardly cross his legs when Finn made a soft moaning sound as the cotton brushed against his sore skin.

"You should rub some of that lotion that you're always preaching about on those." Kurt managed quietly, trying to focus diligently on Scarlett Johansson, who was sporting a new Prada coat.

"Bengay?" Finn seemed to consider this and then tromped toward the bathroom.

And returned five minutes later, not only shirtless, but also carrying a thin tube of what Kurt guessed to be Bengay.

"Hey, Kurt -"

"No."

"I haven't even asked yet!"

"The answer is still no. I'm reading." Or at least _trying_ to read. Finn pouted. "Okay, what?"

"I can't reach the bruises -"

"No."

"Kuuuurrtttt. It hurts!"

"Stop whining." He flipped his magazine closed, admitting defeat, and gestured for Finn to sit in front of him. Finn happily handed over the tube of lotion. "Which one?"

Finn arched his back, whining slightly as Kurt's nimble fingers brushed over two on his shoulder blades."Those. And the one on my lower back."

Kurt sucked in a breath. Yes, he still loved Finn. Yes, he already had an issue in his pants. Yes, this could be disastrous. But despite all of those factors, he was going to help Finn.

Because that was the nice, _brotherly _thing to do.

So Kurt smeared lotion onto his fingers and, very slowly, rubbed it into the first bruise on Finn's smooth skin. Finn let out a little breathy sigh. "Does that hurt?"

"No," He mumbled softly, his head drooping."Feels so good. Don't stop."

Kurt's cheeks stained red as dirty thoughts flooded his mind. He wondered if Finn knew how much he was turning him on with those little sighs of pleasure and groans when Kurt's fingers pressed a little too hard.

It became obvious that he didn't, because he stretched himself out, laying back up on Kurt's double bed, his long legs dangling off the end. Kurt bit back a moan of longing.

Once he was finished with Finn's shoulder blades, he hesitated. The large bruise on the small of his back dipped into his jeans. How awkward would it be if Kurt (literally) stuck his hands down Finn's pants?

"Please, keep going." Came Finn's encouragement. Kurt sucked in a breath and touched Finn _very lightly_ on the large black and blue. There was an sharp intake of pain, but Finn merely rolled his head to the side and closed his eyes.

Soon, he was letting out little snores.

Kurt sighed and unfolded his legs. He had a major problem. He knew if he stopped rubbing Finn's skin, the jock was immediately wake up and demand to know why he'd stopped.

But Kurt had a little...issue, aching in his pants. Feeling slightly like he was taking advantage of his "friend", Kurt lowered his mouth to the bruise and pressed a soft, feathery kiss to the worn skin.

Finn mumbled something about "stupid Left Tackle".

Kurt let out a sigh of relief.

"Finn. I'm going to kiss you now, alright?"

"Don't...stop...feels...good...keep...going..."

Kurt smiled. "Well, if you insist."

He lowered his head again, kissing the very small of Finn's back, and let his lips move upward. He kissed and licked his way up Finn's spine, loving the salty taste of his skin.

He felt a rush of happiness; here he was, kissing the boy he loved, without any consequences.

And he couldn't stop himself.

His lips found Finn's shoulder blades, his broad shoulders, his smooth neck, the outer shell of his ear. His cheek, his nose, his forehead.

Kurt's eyes opened, staring at the boy's slightly parted lips. He could steal a _real_ kiss from him.

Bending his head, letting his eyes fall shut, and hoping to the Gucci God that Finn didn't wake up, Kurt dropped the smallest of kisses onto the jock's soft lips.

And was immediately met with a fiery passion that made him moan. Finn's hands pulled him down beside him, his lips moving ferociously over Kurt's, fingers slipping under the soprano's favorite Chanel cardigan.

Kurt fell backwards, off the bed, gasping. Finn was sat up, dazed and confused, his slow mind unable to put the pieces together.

_What just happened?_

And why did Finn kind of want to do it again?

* * *

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW. please? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I don't own it. **

**More by popular demand. :)**

* * *

Finn back hurt.

His shoulders were sore.

His muscles were knotted.

But Kurt's fingers, light and soothing, were rubbing it all away.

When he felt himself falling asleep to the soft rhythm, he felt an amazing surge of happiness and appreciation for his friend.

Not everyone, Finn was smart enough to know, would agree to smoothing Bengay over football bruises.

Especially after what had happened between both of them. Especially after how badly Finn had messed up.

He tried to open his mouth and voice this to Kurt, but suddenly, there was a new type of fluttering touch to his skin. Finn felt like he should tell Kurt to stop, maybe sit up, but there was a little voice in the back of his head telling him that he kind of _liked it. _A lot.

He felt Kurt's lips move up his spine. Finn bit back a moan.

Kurt's mouth passed over his shoulder blades, sucking and kissing the tightly stretched skin. Goosebumps rose quickly on his arms.

Lips pressed against his neck, his cheek, his forehead. He wanted desperately to readjust himself.

Finn suddenly wanted a real kiss, wanted Kurt's hot mouth against his, wanted to feel Kurt's body, warm, under his.

Seconds later, he got his wish.

Kurt's kiss was virginal, chaste, and not nearly enough to suffice. Finn reached up, taking the soprano's face in his hands, and gave him a a _real _kiss, a heart-stopping, passionate, I'm-sorry kiss that bloomed into something entirely different. Something like lust.

Like Finn was _lusting _for Kurt.

He opened his eyes.

* * *

"Oh my God." Kurt's knuckles were pressed into his lips; the words were muffled. Finn rolled over on the double bed, trying to locate his roomie. Kurt's back was pressed against the wall on the other side of the bedroom.

"What? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, I didn't-"

Kurt let out a feeble laugh. "No."

Finn sat up, rubbing a hand through his brown hair. "Did you not...like it, or-?"

"God, no! You're amazing. I mean, really impressive -"

"We're talking about the kissing, right?"

"I just...Did you..Why?" Kurt couldn't seem to remember how to speak English correctly. Finn shrugged a shoulder.

"I wanted to. I'm almost positive you wanted to as well, so..." Kurt hugged his knees to his chest, shell-shocked. The jock slipped off the bed and crawled toward him, stopping only when his lips were hovering over Kurt's. "And I kinda want to do it again. You know, if you want to and s-"

He was silenced by Kurt, who reached up to trace his lips with the tip of his finger. His fingers, magical in Finn's opinion, followed his jawline, his ears. Gently, a hand raked through his hair, making him shiver and close his eyes.

"I've been wanting to do that...forever." Kurt whispered, his breath ghosting over Finn's mouth. Leaning forward, Finn placed a controlled and careful kiss into Kurt's lips. His tepid hand found the back of Finn's neck, the warmth contrasting sensually with the jock's own cool skin.

Timidly, and almost casually, Kurt's other hand traveled down Finn's chest, finding the edge of his ratty The Who shirt. There was a small tug upward, a little hint, and Finn helped him drag it up and off. Kurt let out a small gasp of desire and amazement mixed into one beautiful noise that made the hair on the back of Finn's neck stand up.

The smaller boy's fingers traced the defined muscles on Finn's stomach, slipping over his skin, as Finn leaned forward and attached his lips to the naked, tender flesh under Kurt's small ear. Moving slowly, he dragged the soprano into his lap, groaning slightly at the abrupt contact as Kurt's arousal, obvious in his tight skinny jeans, rubbed suddenly over his.

"Kurt." It was whispered it into the shell of his ear, teeth nipping softly at the lobe. Kurt felt his body shiver in passion. His fingertips brushed against a hard nipple, making Finn moan loudly against his neck, the warm breath brushing over the goosebumps that were rising steadily on Kurt's burning skin.

Finn's hands dove under Kurt's shirt, fingers smoothing the length of Kurt's velvety back, making the soprano arch into him, sighing as their mouths met in a fierce, erotic kiss.

Kurt wondered, briefly, if he was dreaming. It seemed improbable that his crush, the straight jock, his beautiful Finn, was actually kissing him, touching him, groaning in his ear as them rocked together.

But as Finn's hands tightened around his shoulder blades, his nails digging into Kurt's perfect skin, he realized that he didn't care.

Because if Finn wanted to kiss him, Kurt would let him.

If Finn wanted to touch him, Kurt would let him.

If Finn wanted to come with Kurt's name on his lips, Kurt would never, ever stop him.

Because Kurt Hummel loved Finn, more than anyone could even comprehend.

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW. please? :D**


End file.
